DP139
}} A Faux Oak Finish! (Japanese: オーキド博士を救出せよ！ニョロトノＶＳグレッグル！！ Rescue ! VS !!) is the 139th episode of the , and the 605th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 20, 2009 and in the United States on January 9, 2010. Blurb It’s the first day of the Twinleaf Festival, and Professor Oak is scheduled to give a lecture on “the interrelation of Pokémon and Evolutionary stones.” But a flat tire forces him to make a stop near a marshland, where he discovers a wealth of Pokémon! While there, he helps one of the Pokémon, a Lombre, evolve into a Ludicolo using a Water Stone. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has decided that a great way to capitalize on the upcoming lecture is to sell Oak memorabilia—with James dressed up as the spitting image of Professor Oak to do the selling! While waiting for Professor Oak to arrive, the festival committee—that is, Johanna, Izzy and Cara—mistakes James for the real Professor Oak and drags him to the lecture. Jessie and Meowth secretly convince James it’s a golden opportunity to steal the audience’s Poké Balls! Suddenly the real Professor Oak bursts in with Ash and friends, and everyone must figure out who in fact is the real Professor Oak... But an ailing Tyranitar sends James blasting off again, and the real Professor Oak heals the Tyranitar by removing a thorn from its foot. This leaves the hapless Team Rocket with no Poké Balls, which proves who the real Professor Oak is! Plot and are busily helping Johanna prepare for the upcoming Twinleaf Festival. Izzy and Cara are worried that hasn't shown up yet. Ash offers to look for Professor Oak, so he, and head off to look for him. Jessie, James and are watching from a bush. They dress James up as Professor Oak, hoping to be able to pass him off as the real one. Izzy and Cara take him off to Johanna to get ready for his speech about the relationship between Pokémon and evolutionary stones. Meanwhile, Professor Oak is standing by while his assistant is replacing his tire on the car. Professor Oak sees a marsh ahead of him and wanders off to see what Pokémon are in it. His assistant tells him not to go too far, but he says that he is just going to look around. Ash, Brock and Dawn are running down the path and find the assistant without Professor Oak. The assistant tells them that Professor Oak is out in the marsh and the others go after him. Dawn warns that she has heard that the marsh is full of quicksand. James is getting ready to begin a speech for all the kids out in the crowd. He tries to escape a couple times, but he is caught. Jessie and Meowth are worried that James is going to fluke. Professor Oak is walking through the marsh and sees a . He makes up a poem about it and sees a walk out of the bushes. He goes over to look at it when two walk up next to him. He also makes a poem about them. Ash and friends are walking up and waving when the Quagsire pick Professor Oak up and run off, following the Politoed, much to everyone's confusion. As they begin to head off again, Dawn reminds them that there is quicksand around there. takes the lead, but quickly sinks into quicksand. Dawn sends out to use Ice Beam to save Piplup. then takes the lead and begins to walk. Suddenly he stops, but Piplup keeps walking and falls into quicksand again. Croagunk quickly throws him out of it. Croagunk leads them to a cave, out of which comes Politoed followed by two Quagsire. Politoed challenges Croagunk to a duel which Croagunk wins. They walk into the cave to find Professor Oak with a and two other Quagsire. Professor Oak tells them that Politoed just wanted him to come to give Lombre the Water Stone to get him out of the depression. Professor Oak breaks off a small piece of the Water Stone and gives it to Lombre, which evolves it into and makes it happy again. James walks out onto stage as his nerves begin to get to him and he won't say a word. Jessie and Meowth sneak over to the stage and tell James to think of this as a scheme to get tons of Pokémon. This encourages James and he begins to perform well. Meowth wishes they had thought of this sooner as James is able to collect all the Pokémon in the crowd. Ash, Dawn, and Brock then run in with Professor Oak behind them. Dawn says that James is not the real Professor Oak. James denies it, and a young boy from the crowd walks up and says that the real Professor Oak would be able to help him with his Pokémon, and sends out a . Izzy and Cara push James up, but he is promptly blasted off by Tyranitar, with Jessie and Meowth running after him. Professor Oak then walks up to Tyranitar and pulls a thorn out of its foot, making it happy. The boy is happy and everybody in the crowd cheers. Meanwhile, James is hanging from a tree, while Jessie and Meowth are trying to figure out how to get him down. Their boss, Sayer, then walks up, and James falls from the tree. Much to their disappointment, he orders them back to work. Major events * meets in person for the first time. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Johanna * Sayer * Izzy * Cara * * Limo Driver * Children Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Trainer's) * * * (×6) * (evolves) * (newly evolved) Trivia * This is the second episode in which James disguised himself as ; the first time was in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. * This episode's title is a play on " " and is also similar to another episode's title. It may also refer to a wood paneling that seems to be , often called faux oak. * This is the first episode where Johanna is seen without her apron on. * Only James blasts off in this episode. ** He is also the only one who recites the . * Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear in this episode. Errors * As and are preparing to fight, there is a shot of and , in which is holding . In that shot, one of Dawn's arms is colored blue. * While Politoed and Croagunk were fighting, Politoed's entire mouth was green. * Politoed uses , a move that it cannot legally learn. * When the gang follows Croagunk and Politoed in the cave, the two shown are missing their tail and a part their fin on the back. Politoed Jump Kick.png|Politoed's green mouth DP139 Error.png|Dawn's blue arm DP139 Error2.png|Quagsire error Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |pl= |ko= }} 139 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak de:Falsch ge-Eich-t! es:EP608 fr:DP139 ja:DP編第139話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第137集